


Jealousy and Jongie

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [23]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Baby space, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Choi Jongho-centric, Jongho is a angel, Kang Yeosang-centric, Little Space, Pacifiers, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Kang Yeosang, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Suffies, Toys, baby yeosang, babying jongho agenda, caregiver!seonghwa, little!jongho, little!yeosang, little!yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Yeosang gets hurt at practice, and Jongho thinks Mama hates him.I’m bad at summaries-
Series: Smol Jongie [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Jealousy and Jongie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erbyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbyrose/gifts).



Practice had been long, each member dripping with sweat as they continued dancing to the choreography to Inception. Seonghwa made it his goal to perfect his move of pulling up his shirt to an appropriate height, while Yeosang made it his goal to perfect his little dance move on the floor, that took a whole lot of balance and precision. 

When Yeosang’s part came up, no one expected him to lose his balance, and fall. The male hits his knee on the hardwood floor of the large practice room, he curls up, pulling his knee to his chest as he aches in pain. 

“Yeosang! Are you okay?” Seonghwa is by Yeosang’s side in a matter of seconds, everyone else gathering around to see if the male was okay or not. Yeosang shakes his head “No” and Seonghwa immediately dials the number for emergency services. While the paramedics are helping Yeosang, Seonghwa still by his side, he feels a tug on his shirt. 

“M..mama! Sangie’s gon’ be okay, right?” Yunho asks, and Seonghwa turns to see Hongjoong with Mingi and Jongho who had also presumably regressed by the way Mingi was crying and Jongho’s hand was in Hongjoong’s. 

“Yeosangie will be okay, Yun. I promise.” Seonghwa gives Yunho a soft smile, patting the younger’s head. Soon, the eight of them were off to the hospital to figure out what had happened to Yeosang, and to see if he would be able to perform for their comeback that was two weeks away. The ambulance pulls up to the hospital, and they get Yeosang checked in while the others were led to wait in the waiting room outside. Half an hour passes before they are finally called back to Yeosang’s room, the vocalist has his knee wrapped and an ice pack on it as he rests his knee on a pillow. 

“Luckily, he’s just pulled a muscle and will need a few days to rest. Don’t put any stress on him or his knee, and just take it easy. I’ll get you guys out of here soon.” The ER nurse says before she leaves the room, presumably to get the report and aftercare instructions before they could leave. 

“Yeosang, what if you regressed with the other littles while you heal? I mean you wouldn’t be putting a whole lot of stress on your leg and it would be easy.” Mingi suggests, no longer regressed, and Yeosang agrees to the idea. 

____

The group of eight finally come home, Seonghwa takes Yeosang to his room and gets him comfortable in bed. Hongjoong gathers his things and heads off to the studio, saying the same old “Call me if you need me” before he leaves the dorms. San, Wooyoung, and Mingi all head off to play a game together while little Yunho and little Jongho follow Seonghwa. 

“You two behave okay? Appa’s gone and Mama is going to help Yeosangie feel better okay?” Jongho and Yunho nod, and begin playing with each other on the floor in the bedroom. The two quietly play with their toy cars, stuffies, and soft blocks. That’s when Jongho notices Yeosang, he has Jongho’s teddy bear clutched close to his chest while he suckles on a pacifier that belonged to Yunho. 

“Sangie, Teddy mine! Wan’ him back p’ease!” Jongho says, seeing the younger who scrunches his nose and looks confused. Jongho didn’t know that Yeosang had regressed into baby space, so he didn’t know that Yeosang didn’t quite understand him. 

“Sangie! Jongie say p’ease!” Jongho says, reaching for the stuffie in Yeosang’s arms. Yeosang begins to cry out as Jongho reaches for the stuffed bear, pulling it out of the younger’s arms. Seonghwa immediately rushes into the room from making Yeosang a bottle of warm milk to see Yeosang crying. 

“Baby boy it’s okay! Mama’s here now!” Seonghwa says as he places the milk on the bedside table, pulling Yeosang into his arms beginning to gently caress his back. 

“Jongie, Yunnie, what happened? Why is Sangie upset?” Jongho’s pout is apparent on his face, his arms wrapped tightly around his stuffed teddy bear. 

“Jongie saw that… that Sangie had his teddy, and so Jongie asked for teddy back but Sangie no give, and so he ask again but said please, but Sangie still didn’t give Jongie teddy, so Jongie take it from Sangie!” Yunho replies, telling Seonghwa the whole story as the caregiver calms Yeosang down. 

“Jongho, you know we don’t take things from other peoples hands. Sangie has an ouchie and he’s also really really little. Just like you, he gets really really little and Mama has to help him do a lot of things. What you did was bad, and I think it’s time for a time out. Fifteen minutes, no toys or anything. After I want you to apologize to Sangie.” 

Jongho doesn’t say anything as he waddles off to the living room. He finds a corner to sit in, and he begins to softly cry to himself. Did Mama hate him? Jongie said please! Fifteen minutes go by, and to the little it seems like it’s forever. That was, fifteen minutes had already passed and he hadn’t realized it because Mama hadn’t come to let him out of the corner yet. 

“Mama?” Jongho sniffles when he hears the door open, he must’ve not been loud enough as he hears clinking coming from the kitchen before the person leaves and goes back into the room they were in before, or he was sure they were. Jongho softly cries into his hands, he wanted out of the corner so he could play with his teddy again, and to make things worse, he thought mama hated him and he also had to go potty, but mama hadn’t come to let him out of the corner! 

Jongho eventually falls asleep in the corner, his eyes tear stained from all the crying he had done that had worn him out. He’s laying on the ground, curled up into a ball. He only wakes up once he hears the door open and footsteps quickly running towards him. He looks to see who it was, and he sees it’s his Appa. 

“Jongie baby? What happened?” Hongjoong says as he pulls his baby into his arms. Jongho breaks into sobs again as he tries to tell his appa what was wrong. Hongjoong carries the boy into Yeosang’s room where Seonghwa said he’d be. 

“Park Seonghwa, would you like to explain to me why Jongho was asleep on the floor next to the corner? And how long has he been there?” Seonghwa’s smile drops, checking the time on his phone only to realize his mistake. 

“Oh no- Jongho baby I’m sorry- Mama’s so sorry I didn’t check the time! Joong he was only supposed to be there for fifteen minutes but I… it’s been two and a half hours.” Seonghwa tries coming close to Jongho to apologize to the little, but Jongho hides in Hongjoong’s chest. 

“No! Go ‘way!” 

“I’m going to go give him a bath, you take some time to come up with an apology.” Hongjoong says, taking Jongho to the bathroom and stripping him of his t-shirt and shorts as well as his soiled pull-up. 

“Okay baby, you can get in. It’s all nice and warm and Appa put in extra bubbles!” Jongho’s eyes lit up in excitement at the bubbles, they were scented as well so the entire bathroom smelled like artificial strawberry. Hongjoong’s quick to wash the boy and get him changed into a diaper and Jongho’s favorite bear onesie.

“There we go, that’s better isn’t it?” 

Just before Hongjoong tucks Jongho in for bedtime, Hongjoong let’s Seonghwa come in to talk with the little. 

“No! Mama scary!” Jongho says, backing away from Seonghwa. 

“Baby, Mama just wants to talk. Please?” Seonghwa asks, and Jongho finally nods. 

“Jongie, Mama’s sorry for leaving you so long. Mama’s such an idiot for not realizing the time and leaving my precious prince to sit there for so long.” 

“Mama hate Jongie?” Tears brim in Jongho’s eyes at the question, and Seonghwa’s heart breaks into pieces. 

“No baby boy, mama could never hate my baby bear. My cuddly baby.” 

“Jongie fo’give mama. M’ sowwie for bein’ bad mama.” Jongho states, hugging Seonghwa tightly. Seonghwa could feel the tears about to fall from his eyes, but he didn’t want his baby to see him cry. 

“No baby, mama’s sorry. Your mama’s good boy.” 

“Goo’ boy?” 

“Yes baby, Mama’s good boy. Now, how about I make it up to you and we can go to the toy store tomorrow and you can pick out anything you want, does that sound okay?” Jongho nods at the idea, his eyes starry. 

“Okay baby, night night. Mama loves you so very much.” Seonghwa peppers Jongho’s face with kisses, earning a few soft giggles from the little. 

“Nini mama! Lob you!” 

____

The next day, both caregivers got all of the littles together to explain to them that Yeosang had regressed to baby space, and that babies need special care and to be gentle. After, Jongho picked out another teddy bear to add to his collection.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is officially the LONGEST work I’ve posted, for any group I’ve posted a work for here, and it only took me like 3 ish hours ajdjekmsmd okay I’m going to bed now- 
> 
> I take requests! If you want more smol Jongie i have more parts in this series! Go check them out 😂 or don’t lmao.


End file.
